


White Line Montage

by TheLittleMuse



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas' thoughts as he drives from Sandford to Heston Services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Line Montage

Nicholas took the keys to Danny's car and staggered to the door. Watched Danny's face looking frightened and miserable disappear in the rear view mirror.

_Eyes on the road, Angel._

He allowed his mind to tick away, working out a route to London. London. He was going home.

_I kinda like it here._

He would contact the Met, of course. They may have wanted to get rid of him but he wasn't just the 'loony London cop' Danny suggested he was. He was the best. They would investigate if he told them to. He knew where the bodies were buried. It would take a few weeks at least to organise –

_What if it was too late? What if the NWA realised Danny had betrayed them? It wouldn't take them too long to realise that his car had disappeared._

\- but they would bring the NWA bastards down.

_Bastard. Clink in the swear box._

Nicholas passed the time along the slow monotony of the road working out the logistics and necessary paperwork of bringing the armed response to Sandford. 'The Blue Fury' he'd described them as. A bit more aggressive than 'Force', though the official vocab guidelines had no rules against calling the Metropolitan Police 'The Blue Fury' so he guessed it was all right.

_He had held a knife to Danny's throat. Threatened to kill him. Jesus._

There was a light flashing. It took him a long time, far too long really, he could've been stranded, to realise it meant he was out of fuel. Danny was out of fuel, it was his car. Danny had nearly run over him with this car.

Heston Services. The place had lifeless quality to it that suited his mood perfectly. He wordlessly paid for his petrol.

"Is that everything sir?" He didn't answer.

_Point Break. That was the first film they had ever watched together. That was when he finally switched off._

"Sir? Sir?"

_And by it sat Bad Boys II. He had fallen asleep during that one, feeling safe and warm by someone who actually liked him._

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

If God really was into the business of giving signs then these were pretty convincing ones, if a bit unusual, but really they only confirmed what he already knew, what he had desperately trying to ignore. He couldn't leave, no matter what the consequences to himself.

And suddenly he was alive again. Anger and determination and the need to know that Danny was all right all washed into one and took over him.

"No. This is something I have to do myself."

If he had heard that line in a film he would have laughed at the cheesiness (if cheesiness was even a word) of it, but it was true.

His brain burst with ideas and plans. He grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses and, after a second's hesitation, he grabbed a spare pair.

Y'know, just in case the first pair broke.

A box of toothpicks was also slammed onto the counter. The badass heroes in Danny's movies were always wearing sunglasses and chewing wooden toothpicks. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt it was necessary somehow.

Nicholas whirled around and grinned as he saw cans of spray paint. Those hoodies could come in useful.

Driving back to Sandford took until morning. Good. He was rubbish at shooting in the dark.

Nicholas marched into the Police Station, tried not to worry about the fact that he couldn't see Danny, and covered himself in guns. He felt a thrill of excitement that he hadn't felt since he had driven that pedal car around when he was a child. He had gotten beaten up for trying to arrest kids twice his size and now he was going to take on a village of gun toting, homicidal maniacs alone. Sometimes he wondered just how sane he actually was.

"Sergeant Angel, someone from London called for you,"

He turned and glared at whichever Turner it was that had spoken to him. He had better things to do than deal with the Deskjobs from London.

"I'll tell them you'll ring them back."

Nicholas stood in the Market Square. He was waiting for them to make the first move. They had to make the first move; there was some sort of moral code ingrained into him that meant that he _couldn't_ shoot first.

Even if they had already tried to kill him.

Nicholas avoided looking at Danny. Nicholas, above all, wanted Danny to remain safe and if the NWA remained convinced that Danny was on their side (although the fact that he was alive might just make them doubt) they wouldn't try to kill Danny. Danny could keep out of this if he wanted to.

"Morning."


End file.
